Gaming machines currently exist with mechanical or video reels having symbols thereon and bonus schemes in which a player has one or more opportunities to choose a particular symbol from a group of masked symbols to receive credit or bonus values. When the player chooses a masked award from a pattern or group of symbols, the game removes the mask and either awards the player with a bonus value or terminates the bonus round with a bonus terminator. The outcome depends upon whether the player selects an award or a terminator.
In the above game, the controller of the gaming device randomly places a predetermined number of masked awards and terminators in the pattern at the beginning of the bonus round and maintains the positioning until the bonus round terminates. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game typically displays a message that the player may continue and enables the player to select another masked award. The player then selects another masked award, and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus round of this type.
Many gaming devices include various other bonus schemes. Some gaming devices include multiple bonus schemes or round. However, these schemes are generally unrelated, or are not partially or wholly dependent on one another. Since players seek more entertainment and enjoyment, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices with new bonus schemes.